villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Message In A Bottle
(note:'' I have always been fascinated with the ocean, ever since I was a child I found the concept of a hidden world under the waves to be mystifying - I was fortunate enough to grow up as what we call an "islander", going fishing in the deep sea with family was always great and the stories we shared continue to serve me well even as I live in a big city. This story is a homage to those days at sea, to the strange and wonderful tales of the "islands" and I hope those who join will be entertained by it..) Prologue Since time began there has been a hidden world beneath the waves known as Hildaland, a great and glorious city that surfaces every now and then as a shifting island - few mortals have ever gazed upon this kingdom and none have managed to set foot upon its surface. Hildaland was inhabited by the peaceful Selkie folk, who often put on the guise of seals to swim across the ocean and interact with mortals - amongst the fairest of these Selkie folk was the Seal Maiden and she was beloved by her people as the rightful ruler of Hildaland. Yet the day would come when Hildaland came under threat from the terrible Nuckelavee, an unstoppable demon of the sea who began to lay waste to the kingdom - the Seal Maiden used her song to defeat the demon and saved her home. Tragically this act of bravery would become her curse and ever since the Seal Maiden has been forced to flee from isle to isle to avoid the wrath of the evil spirit known as Fisherman, who had been in command of the Nuckelavee. Now in the modern age such stories have become known as the stuff of "fairy tales" - that was until today.. Chapter 1 A youthful male of no more than sixteen was standing by the shore as he often did, it was a remote area and he was seldom disturbed - as he looked out at the ocean he smiled slightly and watched as the sun began to set in the sky: causing an orange glow to bathe the ocean as the sound of birds fill the air. ('edit below if you wish to join, it's set on a fairly remote island in the modern age') A teenage youth walks along the beach a distance off. His hair is long, dark, curly, and hangs a bit over his face. His eyes are a deep, rich brown. He wears only jeans, which are torn and frayed at the knees. Upon his chest glows a silver crystal, radiating a faint light. Walking with him is a girl of a slightly shorter stature. Her hair is black, with streaks of red. Her eyes are dark, but gentle. She wears shorts and a bikini top, and just above her chest glows a black crystal. "See, Mist?" said the boy, indicating the sunset. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Mist sighs. "Yes, you're right... I guess we do need a break..." "Uh-huh." the boy agreed. The youth stares closer at the sea and without saying a word he begins to walk into the ocean - at first the action seems normal enough but soon it becomes decidely unnatural as he continues to smile as he become more and more submerged by the waves, for some reason it felt completely natural to himself as he closed his eyes and walked so far that he eventually became completely submerged under the calm tide. As the boy descends, Mist and Xidnew turn to watch. "Well," Xidnew says, "We ''have seen a few interesting things in the worlds we've been on..." "Yes. That we have." Mist replies. "Let's follow him." "Why?" "Well... why not?" "Hm... fine." "You have the crystal?" Mist opens the palm of her hand; with a small flash of light, several colored crystals appear, each one a different color, arranged in what seems to be an incomplete seven-point star. "Yes." she responds. She taps the blue crystal point; energy seems to exit the crystal in a glowing blue trail, entering the crystals that Xidnew and Mist bear on their chests, which immediately turn blue; the color seems to sparkle and swirl like the waves of the ocean. "Well, let's go then." said Xidnew, walking toward the ocean. Mist follows him, and they both submerge underwater; the crystal's energy allowing them to breathe. The youth stays submerged longer than any man could hold his breath and stares out at the sea - the salty water neither stinging his eyes nor freezing his blood as it should of done: as he floats in the deep water a mystical sight appears from the depths. At first it looks like a collection of seals, numbering several dozen or more - yet as the figures come nearer it is apparent they are not ordinary seals, their upper-torso more closely resembling those of humans as well as their faces: the lower half remaining much like that of a regular seal. The youth continues to float and seems to enter a trance as the seal-creatures surround him, their movements are akin to an underwater dance - after a few moments the youth closes his eyes and seems to pass out as the seal-creatures continue to swarm around his seemingly lifeless form. "...Is he okay?" Xidnew asks, the crystals' extent of power allowing him to speak underwater as well. He starts toward the youth, but Mist holds out an arm to stop him. "Wait..." she said quietly. The creatures stop swarming around the boy as two males hold him by each arm and begin to rise to the surface - as this occurs the others begin to disperse into the deep sea, save for one seal-woman who swims over to Xidnew and Mist, she is clearly very old and her very presence gives off the impression of a creature that has more wisdom that any mortal could imagine - her pure black eyes glistening in the murky depths. She stares at the two for a good few moments, not saying a word - it's a mystical experience - like seeing something from an ancient myth come to life before one's eyes.. then she too swims off into the sea, the two males seeming to vanish in seconds as the youth is left floating on the water above. "Well... that was interesting..." Xidnew says. He immediately swims toward the surface after the youth. Mist stays in place for a moment, watching the location where the older seal-woman disappeared. Then she swims off after Xidnew. The youth remains silent and still, his eyes closed as he floats on the surface of the ocean - all of a sudden his eyes open wide as a voice speaks out into his mind, as well as Xidnew and Mist <> Within moments a terrifying sound akin to a drawn-out, deep fog horn echoes across the water - emitting from deep below the group as something gigantic begins to surface from the murky depths, the water suddenly becoming wild and stormy. "What the-" Xidnew begins. "No time! GO!" Mist exclaims, using her crystal's energy to create a water current which she rides to the surface. "Wait!" yells Xidnew, using the same maneuver. The youth's eyes suddenly shoot open and he swims towards the shore with amazing speed, which is just as well as a wall of water suddenly rises as a horrific monster surfaces - easily dwarving almost any creature in the ocean save perhaps the blue whale and resembling a horrific centaur with a swollen head that hangs limply on its flayed carcass of a body, the seas around the entity roar with fury as the overwhelming stench of death and disease covers the area as a thick sea fog begins to spread over the area. The sea-demon lets out another unearthly cry, again like that of a drawn-out fog horn - it seems to be pursuing the youth with intent, obviously not intending to allow him to reach the shore.. Xidnew glances at the sea demon for a moment, then presses his hands together; the crystal on his chest turns a shade of silvery-blue as a javelin of ice appears, forming from the water. Xidnew takes the javelin and hurls it at the monster, using the power of his crystal to create a jetstream that propels the icy projectile further and faster. The projectile strikes the monster yet alarmingly the beast does not slow down, snorting out a cloud of foul pestilence as it lets out another horrific howl - the youth turns around, despite the warning from the mysterious voic earlie: his eyes grow wide and he seems to freeze in fear. Meanwhile a ghostly figure seems to appear just off the coast, resembling a cloaked man literally standing on the water - thick sea fog blurring most of his feature save for a haunting latern that shines out across the stormy oceans, like a beacon. As this occurs the monster suddenly changes direction, heading towards the light and submerging itself back under the waves, causing a massive wave to sweep over the three youths in the process - with enough force to wash them onto the nearby shore, thankfully once they make contact with the sand they seem safe.. if shaken. "...What was that thing?" Xidnew asks, gasping for breath. "I don't know..." Mist responds. The youth lays on the shore, apparently passed out - yet out of nowhere a voice speaks out "..Nuckelavee" - the source is soon revealed to be an old woman, dressed in a rather old-fashioned dress, she leans over to the youth and motions to a nearby building. "Come.. we have much to discuss.. please.." the woman says, heading towards the building - despite her apparent age she carries the still lifeless body of the youth with her without apparent burden and, most unusual of all, she is barefoot despite the fact a bitterly cold wind has already began to blow over the island. Mist and Xidnew begin to shiver as the icy cold sets in. Mist holds out the colored crystals once more. She taps the point of a red crystal- energy flows out of it, turning the gems implanted on their chests a fiery color. She claps her hands- a warm fire appears, glowing with a ruby light. Xidnew does the same. "Better." Xidnew gasps. "So... wanna follow the other kid?" "No." Mist says. "Why not?" "Not our business." "It is now." Xidnew says, sprinting off after the old woman carrying the youth. Mist sighs in slight annoyance before running off after Xidnew. Chapter 2 The scene changes to the inside of the building the old woman inhabits, she has already laid the youth on a makeshift bed and sat down by a fireplace - it is like an old cabin yet is quite spacious, the old woman motions Mist and Xidnew to sit down nearby. "I am afraid that you have bore witness to a grave omen, one that may well mean the end of my people.. the Nuckelavee has not been seen for many a year.. I had hoped it was just a tale.. yet now I see it was not.." the woman speaks, in the firelight her eyes sparkle slightly and are familiar - reminding Mist and Xidnew of the old seal-person that had observed them not long ago out at sea. "Nuckelavee..." Mist repeats. "Are you talking about that giant thing we saw earlier?" The woman nods slightly "the Nuckelavee is a demon of great and terrible might, nothing can stop it once it has been awoken.. save the call of the Seal Maiden.. but the Seal Maiden has not been seen for many a moon now.. the victim of the Fisherman's wrath.. yet if the Nuckelavee has awoken I imagine its master will have greater aspirations than revenge.. indeed I can feel my people calling to me from the depths, they speak of the Nuckelavee - it is heading towards Hildaland.. to finish what it started so long ago.." - her eyes grow sad and she lowers her head. As she does so the youth finally stirs, sitting up as he clutches his head "..ugh.. what.. happened..?". "He's awake." Mist says. She steps over to the youth. "It's alright... you're safe here, I think." The youth nods slightly, still holding his head as he blinks a few times, "..grandmother? are you alright?". The old woman smiles a little, yet her eyes are still sad as she raises her head and speaks softly "I am well, Thomas - do not be afraid.. the Nuckelavee can not harm us on the land.. though I am afraid I must take leave soon.." The youth tilts his head slightly "..leave? where are you going?". The old woman's smile fades yet she still speaks softly, it is obvious she cares for Thomas by her tone "to Hildaland - I will join the other Selkies in defence against the Nuckelavee..". "..Nuckelavee? Hildaland? but.. grandmother.. these are fairy tales.." the youth begins. The old woman nods a little "..aye, they are fairy tales - rightly so.. for we are fairies Thomas.. at least that's one of the names humans gave us.. you see, you're mother.. she was a Selkie.. she fell in love with a man from this very island when she was still young, yet he fell victim to the Fisherman's ghost lights and drowned off this shore.. your mother was never the same after that.." The youth blinks a few times as he tries to take this in, yet simply clutches his head again as he closes his eyes - lowering his head "..I.. don't.. understand..". Mist and Xidnew look at each other, remembering a time where they both were confronted with unusual happenings beyond their control- when they were rescued by a secret and told that the fate of the universe depended on them. "So this... this Seal Maiden you told us about," Mist asks, "she's real?" The old woman nods again as she turns towards the door, "..as real as any of us can be, though she has been cursed to drift forevermore amidst the waves - unable to rest as the Fisherman pursues her, his rage as endless as the sea itself.. I must go now.. Hildaland needs me..". The youth stands up suddenly "no! grandmother! I'm coming with you -" "Thomas, you're young and reckless - you've barely been introduced to the ways of the Merfolk.." the old woman replies. "So? I may be young but I'm still the boy you raised - I'm still Thomas and you're still my grandmother.. you expect me to stay here as you go to your death? I won't do it! I won't let you die grandmother! I -!" Thomas begins only to be interrupted as the old woman turns around, her features becoming more like that of a seal. "I have lived for many years, Thomas, I have seen many things and been gifted treasures mankind only dream of in fairy tales, yet the greatest treasure of all was having you as my grandson.. please.. do not throw yourself away.. " the old woman says. "Wait-" Mist exclaims. "We can help! We're good fighters... and we can use magic!" "But Mist," Xidnew interrupts, "We are on our own mission." "It was you who wanted to take a break here." Mist responds, "and besides, I'm not going to stand by while these people are fighting for their very lives." The old woman thinks for a moment, then turns away and heads outside "..the Seal Maiden swims from island to island, only stopping long enough to catch her breath before her endless journey begins again - or so the legend says.. seek her out, if you succeed she'll show you the way.. if you don't, at least you will be safe.. a little piece of Hildaland will live on in you.. now, no more arguing.. I must go.." Thomas watches as the old woman heads out, he looks to Mist and Xidnew then runs after her - reaching out as if to stop her but freezing midway as he instead opts on watching her walk across the shore and into the sea: as she does so he yells out to her "..I'll find her grandmother! I'll bring her back! I promise!". The old woman turns around slightly, changing almost entirely into a seal now as she gives a haunting look towards the group with gentle eyes - Thomas shakes ever so slightly, though it isn't due to the cold air, it's the rush of emotion one gets watching someone they love disappear without knowing if they'd ever return. Then, after a few moments, the old Selkie disappears under the water and Thomas bows his head, "just.. don't die.. okay?" he whispers, even though he knows she couldn't hear. Mist walks forward and places her hand on Thomas's shoulder. "She'll be fine. Just have faith, ok? It's the best you can do right now." "Ok, ok," says Xidnew, strangely irritated. "So how do we find this Seal Maiden?" Thomas closes his eyes and begins to concentrate, as he does so he enters a trance - after a few moments he opens his eyes with a start: they noticably change in the process much like his grandmother's did.. he tenses then runs towards the sea "..I can track her down.. it's a gift.. the Selkie Sight.. grandmother told me about it.. all I have to do is have faith.. come on..". Thomas proceeds to dive into the ocean and swims with surprising speed, heading out into the freezing water without even flinching and seeming to move with the waves as if becoming one with the sea. Mist and Xidnew look after him for a moment. "Well, let's follow." Mist says. Changing the crystals on their chests back to the color blue, they dive into the ocean once more, and dart after Thomas. Chapter 3 Thomas continues swimming across the ocean at great speed, as he does so a small island comes into view - no more than a few rocks in the midst of an endless sea of blue - he swims over to the island without even thinking and grabs onto one of the rocks: he then gazes upon a magical sight, a young woman with the lower half of a seal sitting on the rocks and looking out at the sea with dark haunting eyes. Thomas keeps still as the woman continues to look out at the sea, a breeze picking up as she suddenly begins to sing - as she does so the clouds begin to part as the ocean itself seems to calm for a few moments, her song is sad as it drifts across the waves and for now she seems either unaware of being observed or doesn't care. Mist and Xidnew rise slowly out of the water, and listen for a few moments. "That sounds... beautiful..." Mist whispers. Thomas looks to the woman, transfixed for a moment as he listens to her - then raises himself out from the water and walks over to her: not saying a word. The woman suddenly stops and turns around, looking to Thomas and the others, her expression changes to one of surprise. "..oh? yes.. of course.. you came.. I should of expected this.. yet.. you must leave.. I can't bare to see you rush to your doom like so many before you.." she speaks. Thomas shakes his head for a moment, as if awakening from a trance - his expression suddenly changes to mild anger as he too speaks out: "..grr.. look! I've had enough of this! I'm not a child you know - I know all about the Fisherman and the Nuckelavee.. this is my choice.. my battle.. my grandmother is going to fight for her family and home.. am I not allowed the same right?". The woman tilts her head, as if thinking, her eyes growing sad - yet a smile creeps across her face as she responds after a moment: "..you are brave, I can see that much - I've been running for so long.. sometimes I too wish to fight.. yet there is something you should know.. about the nature of the Fisherman..". "Tell us, then." Xidnew says. "We'll do everything we can to help." The woman's smile fades as her eyes grow wide, the sea suddenly stirring violently as a storm engulfs the area - a spectral figure walking over the waves, holding out a ghostly lantern as it heads over to the group: as the figure nears it is apparent that the figure is an old man dressed in a long coat with a hat that covers most of his face, save for a long beard. "..brace yourselves!" the woman yells out and before much else can be done a massive wave erupts from behind the spectral figure - sweeping across the small island, causing the group to be swept into the raging ocean: the woman transforms into a seal as she swims with surprising agility despite the chaos, Thomas isn't nearly as skilled and ends up tumbling around in the water. Mist reacts quickly, using the power of her crystal to dart through the water after Thomas; Xidnew is caught by suprise, and thrown into the currents. As the group end up in the sea the old man speaks out, his voice like thunder - every spoken word seeming to stir the surrounding waves into a frenzy, as if caught in a storm: "..you Selkies are all the same, soft and foolish - you still think that the spirits of nature can live in harmony with one another.. did you think I would forget? .. did you think I would forgive?" Xidnew, having caught himself using the power of his crystal, creates a current that shoots him out of the water and right at the old man, where he aims a powerful kick. Xidnew finds himself flying straight through the figure, like passing through a freezing cold waterfall - the figure's form rippling visibly before the old man forms a frown on his face and looks to the group: "..I am the Fisherman.. the spirit of the sea.. you dare to strike at me? ..very well.. I accept your futile challenge.. NUCKELAVEE!". The woman suddenly surfaces, her eyes growing wide as she heards the Fisherman's words and a familiar sentence is uttered: "..swim.. as fast as you can.. don't look back.. just.. swim.. now!". With that the woman darts into the waves and swims with inhuman speed, Thomas eventually manages to recover in time for Mist to reach him: yet they have little time to ask questions as the all-too familiar sound of a drawn-out fog horn can be heard from the distance as something huge begins to rise from the water below the group. "..no!.. I'm not going to run!.. I'm going to fight!.. I have too! ..for grandmother!" Thomas begins. Xidnew's crystal changes into a pale, shimmering green. A small whirwind forms around him, powerful enough to keep him floating above the water's surface. The woman suddenly stops and turns around, panicking slightly as she yells "..are you insane!? swim! swim damn you!" - however her yells fall on deaf ears as Thomas narrows his eyes and stays still in the water even as the horrific Nuckelavee rises in front of him, causing the water to crash in a chaotic frenzy. "..no.. I won't.. I'm not scared.. this thing wants to kill my grandmother.. my family.. I won't run away.. I won't.." Thomas says, then swims forward - towards the Nuckelavee: the sea-demon letting out a horrific roar as it spews forth a tide of toxic fumes from its gaping mouth. Above the waves the Fisherman observes the scene with emotionless eyes, "..Merfolk.. such pathetic creatures.. no matter.. Nuckelavee.. drag this insolent youth to the bottom of the ocean.. if his friends interfere.. kill them.. slowly.. I want to see the life drain from their eyes.." "Bastard!" Xidnew yells in rage. Using the powers of ice within his crystal, he sprints at the Fisherman, each step freezing the surface of the water and giving him a platform to run across. Mist catches up and uses her powers over fire to blast a wall of fire between the Nuckelavee and Thomas. "That will distract it for a moment!" she says, grabbing Thomas's wrist. "Come on, we've got to go!" The Nuckelavee recoils from the flames, emitting a terrifying roar as it forms a massive wave that crashes into the wall of fire, the creature swatting at the flames with its enlongted arms. As this occurs the Fisherman watches Xidnew approaching, forming a tornado of water around himself as he notes: "..you are not worthy - Nuckelavee.. forget them.. Hildaland awaits us.. it is time for the Selkies to bow to their king, before they are crushed beneath the tides.." "Oh, NO YOU DON'T!" Xidnew exclaims; as he continues running, he forms what appears to be a javelin out of ice, and in a move of incredible bravery (or perhaps, hotheaded stupidity), leaps at the tornado of water forming around the Fisherman, intending on impaling him with his weapon. As Xidnew leaps at the tornado fo water he suddenly finds himself engulfed in a massive shockwave that sends him flying backwards before he can touch the Fisherman - who disappears beneath the waves in a frustrating display of power: the Nuckelavee following soon after, as the two monster vanish the skies begin to clear and the ocean begins to grow into a deadly calm. Xidnew hits the water with enough force to black out for a second. "Xidnew!" Mist calls out, swimming toward him. "Dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!" Xidnew cursed, grasping his head with his hands. "That impact gave me one hell of a headache..." The woman surfaces nearby and looks at Xidnew "..you should not of done that, the Fisherman is a child of the ocean.. you could not hope to beat him in his own domain..". Thomas swims over and yells out at the woman "..why didn't you stop him!? you could of defeated that monster! my grandmother told me about the Seal Maiden's song.. how it can banish the Nuckelavee.. so why didn't you!?". The woman turns to Thomas, "..I can't.. look what I have become.. I may of saved Hildaland but what of myself? for so long I have swam from the Fisherman.. seeking relief.. only for him to find me time and time again.. this is the price I pay for defying him.. if I did so again his rage would be even worse.. my suffering even greater..". "..and what about Hildaland? what of my grandmother? are you just going to let them die? the Selkies speak of you as a hero, they tell stories of your bravery and sing songs of your beauty.. are you going to abandon them because you're afraid?" Thomas replies angrily. Xidnew and Mist look at each other, as if daring the other to say something. Category:Story Category:Storyarcs